City of Raleigh
1792 City of Raleigh (1995/2010) was a GP40PH-2 Piedmont Train, first used in 1995. It was the first and top rated piedmont for a long time, since City of Charlotte, its sister, was hardly used through its 4 years of service, and was strongly disliked by the public. It was used as the first and symbol engine, as City of Charlotte was sold to Virginia in 2001. The 1792 made a tragic demise in a crash in Mebane, which was the first crash sine 1997. Career and Beginning of Piedmont Service It began its career as a freight train, and was a model unnamed at the time, but its design made people think of it as a pretty engine ridding the tracks, and later, its soon to be only sister(Exact look alike) was created, thus naming this City of Raleigh, were it was first used, and Charlotte's,being the town it was purchased and designed at. The twins worked together in 1994 numerously until the pubic wanted them as transport, and soon 1792 was used as transportation along with other Amtrak engines, although the tracks were later designed carefully through route, thus beginning the Piedmont service. Notable events, and Piedmont Service. 1792 and its sister, City of Charlotte worked as Piedmont trains inseparable until 1999, when a new engine, City of Asheville was created. It was much different in architecture, however, the design was much similar. This engine was used often, transporting more people to places, being a excellent extra engine. 1792 and 1768 were the symbol of transport as new Piedmont's such as City of Salisbury were created after constant work saving up for more engines,and lines. 1792 had a crash in May 1997 when it crushed a car that was stuck under the signals. Impressively, 1792 was still pretty shaped and maintained, and survived the crash, with only minor damage to the front plate. Sadly, in 1999 her sister was pulled out of service due to massive financial problems, since she was most disliked and rarely used after the new Piedmont's Ashville and Salisbury were used. She had to stay out of the line of work until she had to be auctioned, and was sold to Virginia Railways, who changed her design and name. The money from the selling was enough to keep the Piedmont service running for a few years which was enough to get the stocks and finances in order. In fact, several Amtrak's and Norfolk Southern's were used during and after for a short term, until they were needed back. 1792 proceeded a 15 year of service until her unexpected fate. Crash, Retirement and Fate 1792 was traveling southbound when it hit a Lowboy truck that was carrying a excavator on May 13, 2010. It then crushed the truck, the impact shoved it off into the ground. The engine Exploded, and burst into flames as it roared off the tracks aflame. The Fire Department was very close by, so they were able to extinguish the flames very soon after, however, the scorched engine still released a little smoke after It was extinguished. The engine was finally put back on the tracks, (All rail service on the line was emergency stopped) and was towed by a Norfolk Southern, which took it back to the rail yard for inspection and possible repair/replacement. Sadly the damage was just to severe to repair, and the engine it was had been discontinued a while back. The front was severely dented and burnt, just above the N*C. The engine was exploded, which caused the flames and the flaps to fling open. So on September 29,2010, a photo of the engine after repairs was shown with a announcement stating she had to be retired, and would be scrapped for any salvageable parts. A small tribute was made, for its service,quality and being the origin of NCDOT's Piedmont, and a small collection of photo's and video's of it were released. The memorial near the wreck has been moved, and is currently in the station were 1792 and 1768 were photographed in 1999. Incidents and Accidents May 1997: Hits a car, smashes it in half, but surprisingly barely a scratch to 1792. May 13,2010: Hits a Lowboy truck carrying an excavator, causing her to explode, derail and burn horribly until finally extinguished. By that point, 94% of the engine was totaled. She was towed to the Rail Yards by a Norfolk Southern where on September 29, 2010 she was announced retirement and was scrapped, a similar fate to 1893 City of Burlington, who hit a 18 wheeler.